<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Bitches on a Bitch Boat by DraceDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430195">Three Bitches on a Bitch Boat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino'>DraceDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shantae (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Competition, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humor, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Risky Boots has finally captured Shantae and her obnoxious friends...and now, she's putting them to the test! Trapped below deck on her ship, the girls are to be gangbanged by Tinkerbats - and the one that breaks last will become Risky Boots' personal sex slave!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Risky Boots/Shantae, Shantae/Sky/Rottytops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Bitches on a Bitch Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Bitches on a Bitch Boat<br/>-by Drace Domino</p><p>	Scuttle Town had fallen. Well...not so much fallen, but there was certainly a lot more open, uncontrolled flames raging than usual. The would-be defender of the little village had been bested, as had the two friends that had chosen to stand beside her. Shantae, Sky, and Rottytops had all fallen prey to the Ultimate Big Rig Tinker Tugtug Ramboat 3.0, and now they all sat in the center of the ship’s crew quarters. Bested, downhearted, and unsure of their fate.</p><p>	“At least we’re all together!” Rottytops alone seemed to be smiling, unhooking her arms from her torso so they could reach out and squeeze around each girl’s shoulder. Tying her up had proven difficult, and so the Tinkerbats had simply stuffed her midsection to a barrel and let the rest of her roam free. As Rotty’s arms wrapped around Sky and Shantae she let her hands slip down a little further, making sure to squeeze at each of their breasts in a groping, playful fashion. After all, with both of them bound, it was a perfect opportunity to get a free feel! “Three super best friends...friends that could be mooooooore, Shantae~”</p><p>	“Risky, not the time!” Shantae snipped, and clenched her teeth in a furious rage. The half-genie didn’t get angry often, but even in her most heated exchanges with the local menaces to Scuttle Town things had never been this bad before. Tears stung at the corners her eyes as she gazed around the crew quarters, unable to count the Tinkerbats that were surrounding them. The little things were scrambling all over each other, staring at the three women with their evil yellow eyes, and it was impossible to ignore the fact that more than a few of them were sporting surprisingly big bulges in their pirate pants. Rottytops groping at one of her tits certainly didn’t put her at ease. “You have your arms free, untie us! Help us get out of this!”</p><p>	“Oh, I would, but, uh…” Rottytops pondered, swivelling her currently-armless body from side to side within the barrel she was shoved in. “I can’t control them like that. Nope. Not at all.”</p><p>	This was strongly contrasted by the fact that both of her arms had worked their way over towards Shantae, and as her hands slapped against the half-genie’s tits for a pair of hungry squeezes, the zombie even spoke in perfect tandem to her grip.</p><p>	“Honk honk, geniepants!”</p><p>	“Rottytops you help us out this fucking instant!” Sky snapped, bouncing up and down as best as she was able. She was even more on edge than Shantae, partly because of all three of them, the Tinkerbats seemed to have taken a liking to her the most. A few had reached out to grab at her legs or paw at her hair, and when they tied her up they had made it a point to bind the rope as tightly as they could just underneath her bustline, shoving her tits forward within the already barely-concealing shirt she wore. “I swear, you obnoxious little zombie bitch, if even one of these things shows me their dick because you thought it’d be more fun to lounge around in a barrel feeling us up…”</p><p>	The young woman wasn’t able to finish her threat. As Sky ranted the door finally opened leading from the deck above, and the woman that had captured them stood there with her cutlass drawn and a wickedly smug smile pressed across her face. Risky Boots. Scourge of the seas, the villainous pirate queen that had finally, finally won. She was dressed casually that evening, her hat left behind and her skull-shaped corset abandoned for a simple purple bikini top that gripped her flesh. As her hair hung down to frame her sinister features, she gazed at the trio of tied up bitches that were her to do as she wanted. They were far from Scuttle Town’s docks and there was nothing anyone could do to save them - Risky Boots was the winner of the day, and she was about to punish these three for every time they stood against her.</p><p>	“Risky, let us go this instant!” Shantae spoke up, the tears in her eyes finally starting to form. “I thought we were kind of sort of friends sometimes! Think about the good times! Don’t hurt us! We could still team up together for more wacky adventures and flirty shipping shenanigans!”</p><p>	“Oh, we’ll be having plenty of wacky adventures.” Risky beamed as she hopped down to the floor from the steps above, and let her blade sweep through the air in a menacing yet harmless arc. She drop close to Shantae and stood directly before her rival, sliding a simple finger down to tease underneath the other girl’s cheek. She lifted Shantae’s head slightly to look up at her eyes - but not before holding her head in position long enough to notice the enormous, tenting bulge within her tights. The pirate queen was packing a royal cock, and she wanted Shantae to know about it before she spoke. “Here’s how it’ll go, you twerpy little pain in the ass…”</p><p>	With vigorous and dynamic motions, Risky Boots flashed out with her cutlass, pointing first to Sky and then to Rottytops, until finally bringing her blade to bear upon Shantae herself. She held the half-genie’s chin with one finger while the edge of her weapon resting on her throat, staying motionless to keep her threat firmly in place and impossible to ignore.</p><p>	“I have three sluts on my ship...and only enough room for one of them in my chambers.” She smirked, and truly savored the sight of tears down Shantae’s cheeks. As sweet a look as anything she had ever witnessed on the high seas, to be sure. “Only the very best whore deserves a spot on my cock, and while I would...love to break that magical little hole of yours, it wouldn’t be fair to your friends.”</p><p>	“L...Leave them alone, Risky-”</p><p>	“Tinkerbats!” Risky Boots suddenly called out, pulling her blade away from Shantae’s throat and pointing it to the heavens. The little things all began to swarm her, silently moving forward to flank their leader and wait loyally for their orders. “Have your fun with them! The one that breaks last will become my personal concubine! The other two…” She shrugged, and gave a wide, wicked grin. “They’ll stay here in the crew quarters, the do-gooding cocksleeves to my devious little crew.”</p><p>	Sky and Shantae merely stared wide-eyed, stunned that Risky could be so cruel. Rottytops was merely grinning at the possibilities...and had her detached hands on Shantae’s butt, helping herself to alternating squeezes. The shock that Risky Boots would subject the three of them to a mindbreaking gang rape was tense enough - and whew, pretty heavy subject material - but it got even worse as Risky slid her hand across the top of Shantae’s head and grasped her hair at the base of her ponytail.</p><p>	“Stupid Tinkerbats are lucky I’m letting them fuck you.” Risky rolled her eyes to Shantae, just as she brought her blade forward one last time. “Especially after I specifically told them to disarm you. But...guess that just means I get the joy of doing this myself.”</p><p>	With that, the pirate’s blade flashed through the tethers of magical purple hair. The weapon that had bested her again and again and again, now falling to the floor in shreds and tatters thanks to a single swipe of her hungry blade. As Shantae’s hair was cut to a cheek-high bob cut, the half-genie wailed in frantic, dramatic trauma and filled the crew quarters with her desperate cry.</p><p>	“Nooooooooooooooooo!” She sobbed, her heart aching and the true grim future ahead of her laid bare.</p><p>	It was safe to say that she didn’t like her new haircut, or her new job as a wanton cocksleeve fuckslut on board the Ultimate Big Rig Tinker Tugtug Ramboat 3.0.</p><p>***</p><p>	Risky boots had left the girls to the passions of her loyal Tinkerbats, and they wasted no time in claiming what they desired. Shantae was still mourning the loss of her ponytail with massive tears and a sorrowful look, but she didn’t get to weep for long as a massive black cock was stuffed into her mouth. The half-genie’s eyes crossed as she felt the thing push fully past her tongue and straight down her throat, and when she gazed up she only saw the mouthless, blank stare of a Tinkerbat looking back at her. How the thing was hung so massively was anyone’s guess, but she could see from the others slowly moving to circle her that he wasn’t unique amongst his kind. Apparently, Tinkerbat dick had a tendency to be nearly the length of the creatures themselves.</p><p>	Shantae was forced to choke on cock while the other two girls found a similar fate. The little beasts had begun gleefully ripping at Sky’s clothes, tearing away the rope binding her so they could press her flat to the floor, jam their cocks in all three of her holes, and set another six of them to rub their dicks across her big, bouncy tits. Two Tinkerbats merely kicked over Rottytops’ toros barrel and pushed the zombie’s arms and legs back into position, and once they did the zombie girl’s voice rose out above the sound of flesh on flesh as she eased her ass down onto a particularly big, black dick.</p><p>	“Ha! Hey, this is pretty fun! Great cocks, boyos!” Rottytops beamed, and when Shantae looked past weeping eyes to see her zombie friend, she witnessed Rotty riding in one Tinkerbat’s lap while another stood between her thighs. They were gleefully banging at both of her holes as she wrapped her fists around another two dicks, and took turns licking them with alternating swipes of her tongue. “Shantae! You gotta let one in your butt! It’s so good! Aw, man, I hope Sky wins! Then we can be here forever!”</p><p>	It was just like Rottytops to be oblivious to the situation while also making the whole thing worse. Shantae watched her zombie friend get fucked mere feet before her eyes, even as she struggled to stop the Tinkerbats from yanking down her genie pants and reaching out to stuff their little fingers into her cunt. No matter how hard she wiggled the swing of her hips only seemed to make them push harder, and with a throbbing dick squeezing down on her tongue Shantae couldn’t even manage to cry out in frustration. Her little pussy was prodded and poked by a half dozen tiny fingers that invited themselves inside, and eventually, even though she hated her body for it, she could feel herself moisten from the contact. With whimpering frustration Shantae shut her eyes tight as she braced herself, and sure enough it wasn’t long after that she could feel the first of the Tinkerbats squeeze his tip against her pussy.</p><p>	And just like that, the three captives were all threaded around Tinkerbat cock, and the game had truly begun. Even though Rottytops seemed to be the only one taking the threat seriously, the terms had been set - whichever one of them that would be last to break would become Risky Boots’ own personal slut. As Shantae was spit roasted between two creepy little jerks she found herself trying still to be the hero, hoping she could maintain herself long enough to get a chance at getting hold of Risky. If she could win, then she’d have a chance to break the others free with a quick snap of her hai--</p><p>	Her hopes ended swiftly as she opened her eyes only to see those cut strands laying on the floor, her glorious whiplike locks cut heartlessly away from her ponytail. Tiny Tinkerbat hands grabbed what was left of her hair now, pulling and tugging at it until her mouth left one dick and moved to the other, gulping it down with a sobbing gasp. As she sucked down dick after dick the one thrusting into her pussy continued to enjoy himself, relishing the chance to fuck their declawed crew kitten.</p><p>	“Nnng…!” Sky was putting up a fight, turning her head and spitting out a gigantic mouthful of cum. As it splattered to the floor in a sticky white mess, she was soon shoved face down into it, pinned by eerily silent Tinkerbats that were thrusting their cocks forward, rubbing those slimy tips across her cheeks. Straining from the weight of two pricks pounding into her ass and pussy, Sky did her best to reach for Shantae, but her open hand was simply slapped with another dick’s weight and she was forced to scream into the puddle of cum she had just spit out. “Shantae…! Do something already!”</p><p>	“Leave her alone, we’re having fun!” Rottytops was, as always, no help. The zombie girl’s head was being carried by a helpful Tinkerbat while her body was still moving near the side of the room - and she was handling way more cocks than the others. Two in the pussy, two in the ass, one in each hand, and another three all wedged between her gigantic green tits. Rottytops had a body built for fucking, and it was convenient that she could be detached from herself for easy storage. The Tinkerbat carrying her head was walking her right over to Shantae, where he plopped her in between the half-genie’s thighs after a fifth of his brothers pumped the half-genie’s pussy with cum. With a big, joyful lick of her tongue Rottytops prepared to go to work, but not before shouting at Sky once more. “You just keep your birdy trap shut and get it ready for Risky, ‘cause Shantae and I are gonna be on a loooooooove cruise together!”</p><p>	With that, Rottytops buried her face against Shantae’s pussy and began slurping with nothing less than an overwhelmingly happy zeal. She swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of cum from her friend’s cunt and it merely formed a puddle underneath her disembodied head, since it didn’t have anywhere else to go. Not that it mattered - there was plenty of cum for her to swallow up even with an unending thirst, and drinking it straight from the half-genie watering hole made it taste all the better. Even Shantae, her hips lifting up from the planks and her voice rising to a higher tone, seemed to be beginning to come around to Rottytops’ way of thinking. The hedonistic ghoul had made some good points, or at least, a few good licks.</p><p>	Shantae laid flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling as her pussy was gobbled and tickled by Rotty. All around her, Tinkerbats were swarming in a circle with their throbbing black cocks exposed, bouncing them up and down on her cheeks, her forehead, and naturally, her lips. She stuck her tongue out to give them something to drag their dicks across in the hopes that they wouldn’t find the need to force her to deepthroat them, but that only served as a mild distraction while they continued to use her. A particularly mean spirited one rubbed his cock across her tear-stained cheeks before thrusting it down into her mouth once more, and a pair of them grabbed loose handfuls of her newly-shortened hair, wrapping her magical locks around their dicks and using them to jerk off even more rapidly. The only element of relief that Shantae was enjoying - Rottytops’ eager mouth - was soon pulled away to make way for new dicks for her ass and pussy alike.</p><p>	“Oop! They need more holes! Seeya soon, Shantae!” Rottytops was giggling as the Tinkerbats passed her head back and forth like a volleyball, shoving her down into their laps for a few quick sucks and then passing her on once more to the next. The cute zombie girl’s lips were smeared with cum and her laugh was jovial and filled with mirth, and the entire time her decapitated body was giving it her all - legs wrapped around a trio of Tinkerbats to make sure they fucked her nice and deep, and guiding a small group of them to cum on her neck stump to make sure her head would have a creamy place to sit upon its return.</p><p>	Rottytops was a bit of a freak, and this dimly lit subdeck gangbang was only serving to fuel her absolute worst tendencies.</p><p>	Shantae was soon lifted by the hands of a half-dozen Tinkerbats, and her curvy figure was pushed against the same barrel that Rottytops’ torso had previously occupied. With her butt in the air and her arms hanging over the sides, the half-genie could feel the warm, messy dollops of cum oozing out of her pussy, sliding down her thighs in slimy streaks. With a tiny whimper emerging from the back of her throat she did the first thing she could think of - though it wasn’t an action to try and break free. Instead of pushing away the Tinkerbats, instead of spitting out their cum or trying to whip her once-beautiful hair, she merely spread her thighs and waiting for the next throbbing black dick that would come to fill one of her holes.</p><p>	Shantae, despite her usual indomitable spirit, despite her ret-2-go-ness, despite her violent temper and outlandish outfit, was already breaking under the weight of so much Tinkerbat cock.</p><p>	The madness in the crew quarters went on for what felt like hours - because that was exactly how long it took. The Tinkerbats were all identical and so it was completely impossible to tell if there was an endless supply of them or if the little bastards had a near-instant recovery time. Either way, whenever one of the girls felt a cock pulse and surge within her, the cum had only barely started to leak from her hole before another one was stuffed inside. Rottytops had been giggling and groaning and having the time of her life ever since the madness began, and for the past few hours Shantae had been quietly, shamefully going along with it all. Spreading her thighs to invite more of them in, swallowing mouthfuls of cum no matter how hot and wet and heavy it sat in her belly, even standing and performing for them a little belly dance as they jerked their dicks off in her direction. It was clear that between the three girls, Rottytops and Shantae had broken rather quickly, and even though one of them sobbed and one of them smiled, they had both accepted their new roles as Tinkerbat cocksleeves.</p><p>	Sky, on the other hand, had been a feisty bitch from the very first dick. It took twice as many Tinkerbats to keep her steady, forcing her hands to the floor and tying her thighs so they’d be held apart. Even with rope binding her figure and her body already soaked in cum, the bird mistress was filled with venom and ferocity as she did her best to battle back.</p><p>	“The fuck off of me, you ugly jerks!” She writhed, swinging at any Tinkerbat that got too close, or at least doing her best to attempt it. But ultimately an entire swarm of the little guys was too much even for her, and she was gagged with big Tinkerbat cock while four more held her head down and her jaw wide open. All the while another two stood side by side with their dicks both shoved into her pussy, grinding back and forth in wet, wild strokes as they occasionally high-fived each other. When Sky was able to claim a breath she would call out to the other girls for help, hoping to rally them to the point that they could stop this madness, but her words were always half-choked amidst gargling cum and instantly muffled by new dick. “Shantae! Do some magiggrlrlrl…!”</p><p>	“Shantae’s doing everything she can, Sky!” Rottytops giggled, her hands cupping around the sides of her mouth as she called back. “I’d invite you to see, but you’ve got balls to suck!”</p><p>	In the moment, Rottytops was kneeling down in front of a line of Tinkerbats forming a circle jerk around her, clearly pleased at her ability to fist herself with one of her detached arms. She was pumping the thing in and out of her pussy all the way up to the elbow, and every time she drew it back it seemed to be slathered in more and more cum. The zombie girl was putting on one hell of a shower for the beating ‘bats, but her eyes were focused entirely on Shantae not too far away. They were at the fourth, maybe even the fifth hour in, and Rottytops couldn’t of been any prouder!</p><p>	“...please...more cum...more…” Shantae was whimpering softly, pulling her mouth from dick to dick, scooping fingers through the cream slathering her newly-shortened hair and sucking them clean. She was riding a pair of Tinkerbats with both of their dicks wedged in her cunt, and another had clung to her backside to pound his cock into her ass. Her motions were that of a true natural - swinging to and fro with a dancer’s grace, as could be expected from the half-genie. All those hours in, and her tears had been replaced with the hungry groans and gasps, the whispering begging murmurs for cum, and the satisfying rub of her belly every time she managed to swallow some more down. “...ret-4-more...I love it...it’s magical…”</p><p>	Rottytops couldn’t of possibly been happier. As she continued to fist herself and the Tinkerbat circle jerk commenced its firing squad, the zombie closed her eyes and gleefully bathed in what felt like gallons of hot, creamy cum. Oozing between her full, naked tits, slipping down her spine, slathering the stump from her detached arm...everywhere it could manage to go, she was happy to receive it. She was happy to be there. She was happy that Sky had kept up the fight and was the last of them to break. It meant she’d get to spend all her days here with best girl Shantae, sucking an endless supply of dick, getting fucked side by side, and even holding hands!</p><p>	“Shantae, we’re gonna be the best of gal pals!” Rottytops giggled aloud, her tongue swimming in a pint of Tinkerbat spunk.</p><p>	Rottytops dream of a retirement gangbang paradise with her waifu for laifu would come to an abrupt end, sadly enough. Risky Boots had passed down a challenge, but when the pirate queen opened the door to the crew quarters once more, it was clear she had no intention of honoring it. The busty bitch stood at the top of the stairs and pointed towards Shantae, who was in that moment leaning all the way back on her shoulders and stretching her pussy apart so the cum would ooze straight down and into her mouth. When Risky spoke all three of the girls listened, but nowhere near as hard as the Tinkerbats who knew there’d be hell to pay if they didn’t.</p><p>	“That one. Drag her to my quarters. She’s mine from now on.” Risky didn’t even ask who won the competition, and she didn’t even bother looking at the other two even though she spoke directly about them. “You lot can have the other whores. Just remember to feed them sometimes.”</p><p>	“H-Hey, wait!” Rottytops plucked her head from her shoulders and held it up as high as she could, lifting it above the crowd so she could force Risky Boots’ gaze. It didn’t stop the Tinkerbats from pounding off on her, as some of them drug the cum-oozing Shantae towards the stairs, others just jerked themselves off on Rotty’s neck stump. “You said you’d take the one of us that didn’t break! Shantae and I broke! We’re so broken! Sky didn’t break, right Sky?!”</p><p>	“Risky, I’ll fucking shove a bird in your cunt and tell it to fly into the sun, you bit-”</p><p>	“See?! Take Sky! She didn’t break!” Rottytops’ lower lip trembled as she watched Shantae yanked across the floor, oozing cum all the while. Her call for adherence to the rules landed on deaf ears, however, as Risky cautioned a glance to the zombie and offered a shrug so hard that it made her big, purple tits bounce.</p><p>	“So?” She asked, and let a wide, wicked smile spread over her face. “Shantae’s the one of you I hate the most. Obviously she was going to be my pick.”</p><p>	“Yeah, Rottytops.” Sky murmured, giving the zombie a deadpan look as she tried to hold off a particularly horny Tinkerbat from making her eat his ass. “That was super fucking obvious, you dumb dead bimbo.”</p><p>	“Aww nuts.” Rottytops pouted, and popped her head back on her stump, which had already been slathered in a healthy, creamy coating of spunk. As she swivelled it back into position it made a sickeningly soaked squishing noise, and Rotty’s eyes went from angry and irate to rolling back in her head. “Heeeee. I feel better now.”</p><p>***</p><p>	Seven months. Seven long months had passed, and Shantae hadn’t seen Rottytops or Sky since. Or...anyone, for that matter. Or the actual sky, for that matter. The only companion that the half-genie had known for those seven months was the pirate queen Risky Boots herself, and the truly righteous purple hog that the wicked woman of the high seas tucked within her pantaloons.</p><p>	For seven months, Shantae had been the personal cocksleeve of who was once her greatest rival. And for seven months, she had been spasming in climax that felt practically endless. Risky Boots was a demanding lover that wanted blowjobs every morning - the good kind, pressed so deep that it made cum blow out of her partner’s nose. She wanted anal every day at noon - the good kind, the sort that packed Shantae so deep with cum that she felt it squish around all day. And each night, Risky Boots demanded a sexy dance from her prized slut - the good kind, that ended in the glorious gift of mindbroken sex slave penetration.</p><p>	That night, Shantae was dancing for her mistress just as she always did. Naked, heavily pregnant, and with her hands bound behind her back. Her hair had grown back into its natural state rather quickly, and since Risky had gotten bored of cutting it, the only real solution was to use it to tie Shantae’s wrists together behind her back. It had been like that for a good three months now, since the half-genie didn’t need her hands to suck cock, ride a dick, or offer up her ass. She didn’t even need it to dance, and though her shoulders still swung back and forth it really only served to make her big, swollen tits bounce atop her pregnant belly.</p><p>	Risky Boots watched from her place on the bed, arms stretched out and cock exposed. The thing was an impressive behemoth of a prick but that night...it wasn’t feeling things like it used to. The crew had only set it to half mast. The sea serpent didn’t want to come out of its cave. The...pirate queen peepee wasn’t getting hard.</p><p>	“Welp. I’m bored.” Risky Boots finally sighed, and jerked herself up to her feet. She walked over towards her pantaloons and started to step into them, yanking them up and over her lap and covering her sort-of-bulge. She gave another glance over to the naked and pregnant Shantae, still dancing, still gazing at her owner with a look of absolute obedience. A submissive sex slave half-genie was the dream of many, and yet...after seven months any toy would lose its luster. “I’m going down to the crew quarters to get another one of your friends. Maybe getting two of you bimbos wrapped around my dick will do the trick. C’mon, whore.”</p><p>	As Risky Boots paraded her way from her room and down to the crew quarters, Shantae padded naked and submissive behind her captain. It was the first time she had been outside in months, and all of the sensations were intense. The spray of the sea air, the warmth of the sun, the sight of Tinkerbats and the memories that they brought up. The half-genie’s pregnant tummy swayed as she walked, even bumped into the pirate ahead of her a few times, but before long she stood loyally behind Risky Boots as the queen rose to the top of the stairs once more, overlooking the last two sluts.</p><p>	“Shantae! Wow, you’re preggers?!” Rottytops was just the same as ever, though by this time a Tinkerbat was holding her head and thrusting his cock up through the bottom. The tip would pop out of her mouth from time to time, cradled by her tongue. “That’s *guh* awesome! *guh* What’re you *guh* gonna *guh* name it?!”</p><p>	“Risky, I’m going to slap your dick with a fistful of bees, do you hear me?!” Sky was, surprisingly, also the same. Still angry. Still furious. Still unbroken, even after seven months in.</p><p>	“Fuck’s sakes, really?” Nobody seemed more surprised than Risky, who quickly pointed to Sky. “Her. I want her next.”</p><p>	With that, Sky was yanked up in the arms of the Tinkerbats and pulled from the crew quarters. Risky Boots turned and left, and behind her followed the timid, bred, and broken Shantae. It left only an endless army of horny Tinkerbats in the crew quarters along with a zombie that was feeling more than just a little left off.</p><p>	“Oh *guh* fuck you *guh* too, Risky!”</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! My Twitter is <a href="http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales"> right here</a>" if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>